


Falling for You

by Ms_Yule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Yule/pseuds/Ms_Yule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up after a night with Crowley, Aziraphale must face his guilt, and Crowley, as he worries that things have changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You

    Aziraphale awakened slowly that morning, the last golden light of a contented dream fading away from his memory. That was odd, he mused, he wasn’t normally prone to sleep. It seemed almost like sloth, when one didn’t truly need it. He was drawn out of this train of thought by the dawning suspicion that he was not Where he Should Be, which was his own bed. No, this was decidedly more comfortable than his bed. He didn’t recall having silk sheets, either.

    Suddenly the angel was sitting bolt upright, yanking the mysterious sheets up to his chin. It hadn’t been a dream, then. He’d actually done.... His eyes came to rest on the pillow beside him, and the man- well, man-shaped being- who was sleeping there. Crowley’s face was smooth and untroubled, and he hissed slightly as he exhaled. Apart from the forked tongue, this was the most angelic Aziraphale had ever seen him.

    Aziraphale scrambled out of the bed, located his trousers, and yanked them on, staring around the room like a cornered beast. Crowley didn’t so much as stir. Aziraphale spotted a mirror hanging over a small table and lunged for it, almost upsetting a pair of ferns that sat on the table. He widened his eyes, searching the mirror for any sign of the reptilian creeping into them. Next he stuck out his tongue, making sure it was the same fleshy, mammalian muscle as always. He scrutinized his face for the slightest difference, for the tiniest spot of grime on his sterling soul. Finally, finding none, he let out a sigh of relief. He gathered up his clothes and shot one guilty look at the sleeping demon before he turned for the door.

   “Morning, angel,” Crowley mumbled, pushing himself up. “You leaving already?”

    Aziraphale refused to look at him. “I think it’s for the best,” he said, struggling to keep his voice level as his brain started screaming. “Listen, old chap, last night... shouldn’t have happened.”

    Crowley’s face twitched involuntarily as he stared at the wall by Aziraphale’s head. “Shouldn’t it?”

    “No, I’m afraid not. I’m afraid we both got, well, rather carried away, with the wine and... and....”

    Crowley slipped out of bed and came to stand behind him. “Angel,” he said softly, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but turn to face him. “I never thought you’d try to lie to me. You’re bloody awful at it.”

    Aziraphale hesitated. “I have to go.” He started for the door again.

    “Please, angel. Don’t go yet.”

    Aziraphale froze with his hand on the door knob. “I can’t, Crowley. I’m sorry.” He jerked open the door and rushed into Crowley’s living room. The gray light of dawn shone in, illuminating a perfectly pristine room full of uncomfortably modern furniture. The only signs of habitation were two empty wine glasses and three empty bottles, and Aziraphale’s shabby overcoat thrown over a chair.

    Crowley stumbled into the room, pulling on a dark flannel robe. “Aziraphale, wait.”

    The angel paused in his flight and walked over to the window, watching the street below. “Crowley, you should know why this can’t happen.”

    “And why’s that, eh? Beside your Side and mine, and who cares what they think anyway?”

    “It was lust, Crowley!” The anguish in the angel’s voice sent a chill through Crowley’s heart. “I never knew temptation–true temptaion–until now, and I failed!”

    Crowley sighed and came up behind him again. Aziraphale refused to turn around this time.

    “Was that truly all it was, angel? Lust? I’m the king of cynical bastards and even I can’t believe that.” He bent his head and kissed Aziraphale’s shoulder, his face contorting into a pained expression. The angel shivered. “If that’s all you felt, if temptation is all I gave you, you can walk out on this and our Arrangement right now. Hel- heck, I wouldn’t blame you. But if not....”

    Aziraphale exhaled slowly. “Crowley.... My dear.... What if I’m Falling?”

    Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel, warm and welcome as Aziraphale leaned back into his comforting embrace.

    “Then I’ll catch you.”

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the book never says Aziraphale has a bed, or any lodgings besides the shop, but I imagine Crowley talked him into "blending in" a little better, most likely with a little flat above the shop.


End file.
